


Run, Baby, Run.

by Themyscirianqueen3000



Category: Justice Society of America (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, This is weird, i ship, pls dont judge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themyscirianqueen3000/pseuds/Themyscirianqueen3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hippolyta finds herself back in the arms of well... him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a weird ship but it's canon so shush.

Hippolyta sighed to herself as she stood in the watchtower. Looking over a few things, she noticed Ted Grant was alive and well, fighting like always. She chuckled at the thought as Diana checked Themyscira’s outer zone shield that protected the island. She had never told Theodore of her royalty or her place, and she knew he knew about it due to Diana. He probably felt so betrayed… Hippolyta often thought what she would say if she ever met him again, what they would do or if he’d hate her. So as Diana was on the computer, Hippolyta was making her way to the training rooms. If she knew Theodore as much as he thought he knew her, he would be there. 

Then Hippolyta stopped, a thousand images flashed through her mind. “What if he hates me…” She said to herself, “what if he’s not there.” She turned on her heel and was starting to make her way back to Diana when she heard a door slide open, (watchtower technology) and a speedster stumbled out. She cringed in disgust at the boys behavior. “Who are you?” She asked, hoping Jay would be around. “I’m Bart Allen! Fastest Man-boy alive!” Hippolyta looked around, “Man-boy? Excuse me, I have to get back to Diana.” Bart stopped in his tracks and bowed respectfully. “You must be one of her sisters.” He said as he kissed her hand. Hippolyta pulled her hand away in disgust, “I’m her mother. Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira, now move.” She pushed him out of the way. “That’s not very nice lady!” He screamed at her, she turned her head just enough to glare at him. “I will personally cut your arm off.” 

Bart swallowed, “I’m gonna go… late for uh, class.” Hippolyta perked up, “Class? Like… Fighting class?” She turned to face him. “Well, yeah. Old man has been teaching me some moves! He’s so crash!” Hippolyta stared at Bart as he started punching the air. “Theodore Grant?” She asked excitingly. “Yeah! Wanna meet ‘im!” Bart said cheerfully. “Oh, no no. I already have, but if you could do me a favor and ask if he… nevermind. May I walk with you to ‘class’?” She asked with a smile. 

He nodded and turned to walk towards the gym. She followed close behind, biting her lip in anticipation. “How do you know Ted?” Bart asked as he shuffled down the sleek hallway. “We were ‘companions’ if you understand.” Bart shrugged, pretending to understand. “Oh, okay.” He shrugged, that’s cool I guess.” He began to jog, “if I get to fast, tell me I have a habit o-“ Hippolyta cut him off. “Of speeding off? Yeah, Jay had the same.” Bart chuckled and slowed his pace. “You know Jay? He’s another crash dude!” Hippolyta rolled her eyes, “Yeah yeah, he’s cool and all but do you know Carter Hall? He can kick some serious ass!” Hippolyta said, her voice cracking. “You okay there?” Bart said jokingly. Hippolyta giggled. “Let’s hope so.” She told him as she turned the corner. 

Hippolyta came face to face with every dream, every conversation, every moment she had thought of meeting him disappeared. Everything she would say, every step she would take in order to let him see how sorry she was. She felt prepared coming down that hallway, but now… She couldn’t move, her body stiffened, her arms ached. Bart opened the door, her heart sounded like a marching band in her ears. 

She smelt him before she saw him. His KISS him cologne still strong after all these years. She was facing the man she loved for the longest of time and she can’t breathe. “Polly?” He asked as Bart ran past them to the training mats. Hippolyta stared at him, she looked him up and down. “Theodore…” He suddenly pulled her into a hug, which after a second she returned. 

“It’s been years!” He let go of her, then he noticed her expression. “Polly, are you okay?” Ted began to put the pieces together. “Oh, understand. C’mere Bart, pack the stuff. We’re gonna go down to the gym.” Hippolyta realized what he thought and she snapped out of it. “No no!” She touched his arm, “Theodore no!” She hugged him, Ted immediately returned the hug which made Bart pretend to puke. 

Bart slowly backed away to the guns in a locked safe. He fiddled with the lock and gave up frustrated soon after. 

Ted looked at Hippolyta with a smile. “I’ve missed you.” He said, his mask’s whiskers moving with his grin. She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, Selina told me.” Theodore choked up, “Ugh… you know huh?” She nodded, having met the feline villain while in a meeting with Bruce Wayne. “So, how is every Thursday since… what last year?” She crossed her arms over her chest as Wildcat scratched the back of his head. “I mean, it’s good… But at least you didn’t leave marks, that was my job!” The proud man pointed a thumb at himself. Hippolyta made a disgusted face, “Don’t talk like that, specially not here.” Theodore grinned and wrapped an arm around the slender queen’s waist. “Polly, you should know by now… That no woman, not even a Cat will replace you.” She smiled, “Theodore, you big palooka.” She kissed him, Ted felt her arm crawl around his neck and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around the man.

“Polly…” Theodore panted out, “No.” Pulling from the kiss, “Why?” He shook his head and looked around for Bart. “Where did he go?” Hippolyta breathed out angrily. “It’s been what… 40 something years and you won’t even kiss me!” She muttered under her breath loud enough for Ted to hear. Ted looked at Polly and shook his head. “Hippolyta, goddamnit.” He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her hard on the lips. 

Hippolyta giggled when he pulled from her. He let go of her waist and smirked at her. Her legs untangled from him and she dropped to the ground. “Thank you, Theodore. That’ll be all.” She said as she turned on her heel. Theodore immediately shot out his hand to grab her shoulder, attempting to stop the graceful queen. “You can’t!” He realized he shouted and lowered his voice. “I’m… I’m sorry, it’s just…” Theodore paused and let go of her. “I’ve missed you.” She looked down, “I’ve missed you too.” She smiled and hugged him. “I’ve thought you were dead for so long…” He breathed in her scent as he held her close. Hippolyta smiled as her grip tightened.

“I know, I’m… sorry.” She nuzzled into his costume covered neck as she kissed his exposed jawline. “For?” She could feel the vibration of his voice, her grip was released as she pulled away from him fully. “It’s… It’s nothing.” She looked down at her greek sandals. “Polly…” He grabbed his hand, “What is it?” He looked at her blonde locks that hung from her face, placing his hand on her cheek, lifting it. “Tell me.” Their blue eyes met and she began to tear up. “Donna’s yours.” 

Ted stepped towards Hippolyta. “I could’ve guessed.” He chuckled, his face hiding his shock. Hippolyta stared at him as she placed her hands on his chest. “No you couldn’t!” She said playfully before pushing him away. “Wanna get some dinner tonight? We can do like we used to and order Chinese.” Hippolyta hesitated before nodding. “That’d be great, but please can we not watch top gun?” She smiled at him as she turned on her heel. “I’ll see you at 7, cat.” He nodded and turned around himself to go train Bart.


	2. Ah.... Yeah

Hippolyta chuckled to herself as she walked back towards the communications room. Diana had her face in her hands, Hippolyta placed a welcoming hand on her daughters shoulder as she looked up at her. “Why are you so happy?” She said in a groggily voice, Hippolyta just replied with a smile. “Oh nothing honey, what’s wrong with Themyscira?” She said, trying to change the subject. Diana being herself, grabbed her mother’s cheek. She could feel the woman’s blush, “Who? What? Why? What time? Where at?” She looked into her own mother’s eyes. “Theodore Grant, date, long time friends, 7, and his mansion.” Hippolyta answered all the questions in a whisper. Diana’s eyes widened as she realized her mother was planning to date the most stubbornest man she knew. “What?” She screamed and pushed her mother away, “Ew!” 

Theodore Grant had convinced himself that the woman he hadn’t seen in over 40 years still liked everything she used to like, including his warm comforter she used to fall asleep with on the couch. He ordered her old takeout order and smirked as he popped a bottle of Dr. Pepper open. He sat on the couch and waited for the doorbell to be rung. He looked at his phone, 6:47. His eyes closed as he laid his head back, he couldn’t wait to have an actual conversation about Donna and where Hippolyta had been with her. 

10 minutes later, the doorbell rang. He quickly jumped up and ran to the door. He opened it fast and was greeted with a pimple faced 16 year old holding Chinese food. He smiled awkwardly, “That’s 12.32 sir.” He said in a nervous tone, his eyes darted to the side quickly twice. Theodore raised an eyebrow as he looked out in the doorway to be punched by Wonder Woman. Diana paid the boy as he ran away. “Hello Teddy.” She said in mocking of her mother. Theodore was holding his jaw, “Yeah… About Polly…” Diana uppercutted him as he spoke her mother’s name. “Don’t call her that.” She said sternly at the man on the ground. Ted held his chin, “You need to calm down!” Diana stood over him and he quickly swept her legs from underneath her. She fell and she grabbed hold of his leg on the way down. Raking her nails into his bare leg skin, he screamed and pulled her hair. 

The two were greeted by a shadow from outside the door. Hippolyta, with a glare, stared at the two on the floor. “What in Hades is going on!” She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Diana, out.” Diana stood up, protesting her judgement. “Mother it’s…” Hippolyta cut her off with a wave. “No, I understand you're trying to protect me. Theodore is a good person, now get out.” She pointed outside as she walked in. Diana growled at Ted before leaving. Hippolyta pulled him off the ground by his arm. “I’m… so sorry.” She giggled, “Did she hurt you?” Ted smiled, “nothin’ some ice can’t fix.” She looked down, “I’m assuming we’re watching a scary movie?” She was referring to how he would only let them watch horror movies when eating dinner at home. 

He smirked and kissed her forehead. “Chinese is on the porch.” She raised an eyebrow at him before walking outside. Seeing the bag on the porch, she quickly snatched it and basically skipped inside. She handed him the bag, “Scallion chicken with fried rice?” After his nod, her smile brightened. “So, we eat and cuddle?” Her eyes fell upon the couch and at his old Grant’s Gym merchandised blanket. 

Hippolyta dearly missed it, in fact she missed it so much that she practically flopped down on his couch. She got all comfortable and awaited for his appearance. A few moments later, he appeared with two plates of Chinese food. After placing them on one of the TV dinner tables. He popped in Scream II and sat down next to her.  
After a few screams, Chinese food being ate, some gripping and cuddling, Ted had found himself wrapped around a sleeping Hippolyta. He looked at the time, it was almost 9 o’clock. Ted wiggled himself out of her grasp and went to his bedroom. He grabbed his big throw pillow and quickly ran back to the sleeping form on his couch. He lifted her just enough to put the pillow underneath her head. Not wanting to disturb her, he turned to leave. He stopped as he felt her hand grip onto his old boxing shorts. “Teddy…” She whimpered, “please don’t leave.” He lifted an eyebrow as he turned back to look at her. “Okay, babe. I won’t.” As she rose, sitting fully on the couch. He sat down next to her, pulling his feet up to place behind her. She laid down on top of him and cuddled into his chest. He smiled to himself, “Hold on, kitten.” He sat up a bit and took off his tank top for her. She gripped the curly hair on his chest as she fell back asleep. He changed the TV to cable and watched the latest boxing match without sound. He was there, why would he need it?

The next morning Ted woke up alone. He looked around for any sign of Polly, and after a while he assumed she left. He made him a bowl of cereal and cleaned up the place. He grabbed his comforter and walked back into his bedroom. He saw a lump in his bed and immediately pulled back the sheets to see what it was. He saw her raven hair flowed out before he saw her face. She scrunched up her nose at the light. “Not… not now.” She whimpered and pulled the covers back over her face. 

Ted smiled and threw his comforter on the ground. “Oh… I wonder where my dear Polly could be, my beautiful…” He laid on the bed next to the ball, “relentless…” He pulled the covers over his head and pulled Polly into a hug. “queenly, Hippolyta.” He smirked and kissed her arched shoulder. She shuddered, “It’s so comfortable.” She moved away from him and pulled the covers down. Her face got cold, “It’s so cold out here, what’s your blood temperature, you lizard.” Ted giggled and poked his head out. “I am… the nightcrawler.” He hugged her from behind and kissed her shoulder again. She turned around and laid on his chest. “I’ve missed you.” She hugged him before yawning. “I haven’t slept that good in years.” She sighed out, “I just got cold on the couch.” Ted chuckled, “I could’ve guessed, you aren’t exactly the cold natured type unless you’re slicin’ someones arm off.” He held her as she tried to hit him. “Don’t bring that up!” She said, quite embarrassed. “I have anger issues.” Her smile fell, he immediately held her tighter. “Eh, yeah.”


	3. Queens Love Boxers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hippolyta finds herself back in the arms of well... him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet, trying to get this set up.

Ted Grant, heavy weight boxing champion, owner of the persona; ‘Wildcat,’ professional badass awoke to Hippolyta, Queen, another professional badass who could kill him in a second, laying in his arms. The two were snuggled under a giant blue comforter. Ted gripped Polly’s arm and chuckled as she slapped him off. “Go back to bed…” She groaned, her body shifting in his arms. “I… I don’t want to get up. I have to go home tomorrow.” Ted’s smile dropped as he thought about her saying those exact words back in the 70s.Ted couldn’t fully get the words to flow, all he spoke was “Then… don’t.” Hippolyta couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Theodore, that’s just not an option, I have too.” Ted frowned, his stubble was always perfect. “I- I thought about it a lot after you left, Polly. You could still run Themyscira, but from here. Diana could bring you reports, and Philippus could take over any urgent situations. Please consider it, Polly…” Ted begged. “You’re my everything, and that’s hard to say because I’m this badass boxing champion who’s not supposed to feel things and sometimes I don’t. It’ll be the best for everyone! We’ll both be happy and Tom could use a mother figure…” Ted sat up, making Polly pull away from his chest. 

“Theodore, you do not understand. I cannot just abandon my island again.” Hippolyta sighed before touching his hairy chest. “I want to be with you, I want to grow old with you and everything else but I just can’t.” She looked down at the floor as she stood. “If I wanted this to happen, where we couldn’t be together no matter the fates, I never wanted to hurt you.” She grabbed her regal robes before sliding them on as she walked out the bedroom door. Ted, realizing she was leaving immediately climbed out of bed… well jumped, and ran to the front door before she could open it. “You didn’t hurt me.” He said with a bit of a pant as he stood in front of her. “I love you, after all these goddamn years.”

He breathed out, “I can’t get the words to tell you how much I do, I need you.” He grabbed her forearms and kissed her. “You blithering idiotic stubborn jackass… I love you too.” She chuckled, “the offer still stands…” He almost sang, her eyes narrowed in thought. “A week, I will operate from here for a week. If everything goes smoothly… We’ll see.” Hippolyta was almost suffocated by a guy in a cat suit.


End file.
